


Fire

by shinineko1



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinineko1/pseuds/shinineko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fic for Medi off of tumblr (again). She wanted a modern Fenarius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Medi).



> When reading this, it's best to listen to this song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BcthSkuaNc ^_~ Enjoy

There were actually musicians at the club tonight, rather than just a DJ. It was because there was themed play, and his client was sitting right in the front. None of it was rehearsed for once, and all he had to do was make the older man happy. That was always the challenge of this line of work, and he sighed as he was yanked away from the curtains to help someone else fix their outfit.

His own outfit was something to behold. In that there wasn't much to it. There was a belt that was cinched tightly at his waist and a single cloth running between his legs and over the belt to be held up on either side. But it was the accessories that made it better. There were chains with metal coins clinging to a single band around his waist, and there was a shining stud in his bellybutton that he'd always refused to take out. The girls had taken delight in painting white lines on his dusky skin, and he'd spent hours just lying still to actually allow the lines to dry. Then again, they might have just been thrilled that he was laying there in a thong and letting them touch him.

Fenris had a habit of growling at people when they got close to him, and there had been many giggles as he'd laid both face down and face up. But there were some things he was just better at than the girls. He certainly had an eye for flimsy fabrics and just how to drape and pin them so they stayed just in place to cover what they needed. And that was exactly what he was doing with Arlene and her top. The fact that her breasts were swaying a little right next to his face made no difference to him, and he certainly wasn't interested in anything beyond the gauzy fabric that he was currently pinning back where she couldn't reach it.

When he was finished, he moved away before she could touch him, back to the men's side of the mirrors, to check on his makeup. The green that was just on his lids was still perfect, and the white tracing just above it elongated his eyes and made them seem a little more catlike. There was only a little touchup needed on his lips of a dusky color and then heard a sound to signal that it was his turn.

Another night, another trick, was how it went. The house lips were dimmed as he made his way onto the low stage with a couple of fellow dancers. They each had their own man to go to when they came off the stage, and as the music started, he didn't even look at the one directly in front of him, but lifted his arms and slowly started swaying to the pumping beat.

A spin came in tandem, though they hadn't practiced, and he closed his eyes as his hands slid up his stomach slowly even while he bend over backward. It could be his lover's hands for all the sensations he was giving himself. Moving them in reverse bent him upright again, slowly, and half-lidded eyes finally met the lust-filled ones of his patron.

The steps leading down were no obstacle as he followed the beat of the music, one step per beat, and a scarf in his hands leading to the distraction until he walked forward to the older man. He spun around him, teasing him with the wisp of fabric as one of his hand brushed his shoulder. The soft jingle of the chains around his waist sounded as he finally straddled the other's lap, the scarf now abandoned over his shoulder as both hands were occupied by scratching through the short, soft grey beard. 

He felt his soft hands touching his waist, breaking the no-touching rule, but couldn't bring himself to care as he deliberately rolled his hips against the other man. His reward was a hastily swallowed sound and the feeling of his length swelling in his pants. Allowing himself a little smile, he took advantage of the hold the man had on him to lean backward, hands meeting the floor as his legs hooked around the chair. 

One of those hands smoothed over his taut belly and slid upward toward a pierced nipple as he used his legs alone to pull himself upward, grinding against him as he settled in closer than before. He heard the small moan this time and had to hide his smirk to not ruin it. His job was complete already and he stood, twisting around in the hold that the man had on him so that he was sitting on his lap, back to front. He leaned on him fully, head tipping back over his shoulder to let his teeth nibble on an earlobe.

His patron was certainly bold, and he could feel a hand sliding around under his waistclothe to rub him out of view of everyone. The music and the stimulation almost made him forget his purpose for a brief second, and as the final word of surrender echoed through the club, he pulled away. One hand rested on the clothe to make sure it wasn't pulled free, and he sauntered back up onto the stage, casting a look over his shoulder at the other man. There was an obvious bulge in his pants and he couldn't help but feel accomplished by it. 

Well, onto the next trick..he had a half an hour to change.


End file.
